


You Treat Me Like a Dog

by shezzamozza



Category: Cutthroat Kitchen RPF, Depeche Mode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shezzamozza/pseuds/shezzamozza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>disclaimer: lmao u think i know one thing about food dont mind the food stuff bc im like Not Knowledgeable and its not the main focus ok</p><p>also im sorry</p>
    </blockquote>





	You Treat Me Like a Dog

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: lmao u think i know one thing about food dont mind the food stuff bc im like Not Knowledgeable and its not the main focus ok
> 
> also im sorry

     "If you win this auction, you will be able to make the other opponents have to replace all their utensils with handcuffs and a whip," Alton told the contestants.

     "Can you also keep them yourself?" Martin jokes, bringing a look to Alton's face that looked like a mix of terror and amusement.

     "I'm afraid you'll have to return them to me when you finish," Alton said. The contestants were currently rushing to make gnocchi, and the only person really making gnocchi was Dave. He was competing against his best friend, Martin Gore, and he felt a little bit bad, but he didn't let it affect his cooking one bit. Dave had taken all of Martin's potatoes and forced him to use raspberry preserves in his dish, so Martin was serving some weird lumps of carrot bound together with cheese as gnocchi, and he was using the preserves in his sauce, while Dave was making some pretty classic gnocchi. Dave would've had it in the bag, if he wasn't so damn distracted by Alton all the time.

     Every time Alton passed by, Dave's heart skipped a beat, and there were times when he spaced out and pictured some pretty _dirty_ things about Alton in his head. There was only 20 seconds on the clock, and Martin and Dave were both in the process of serving their dishes. As Dave set up his dish, he wondered if Alton might be impressed if Dave won. _Alton is a professional, he won't be impressed by anyone at our level,_ Dave told himself, though he secretly wished he would. He got so caught in his thoughts that he didn't notice that he'd added too much sauce to his plate, and Alton had called time up. Dave knew his chances of winning were higher than Martin's but he was still nervous, and for a couple of different reasons than Martin.

* * *

     It turns out the sauce had been his downfall, and Martin had won. Dave had sat in his car in the parking lot for about 20 minutes, upset that he hadn't won and that now his car was on empty and he had no idea how he would return home. In the middle of his sulking, he heard a knock on the car window and immediately perked up, thinking there was a chance it could be Alton. He brushed away the thought before it could become too prominent and looked up. To his surprise, it _was_ Alton, and Dave couldn't help but blush a little bit. Dave opened the car door to greet him.

     "Hello, Alton Brown? Mr. Brown?" Dave said, feeling a little bit stupid. Alton laughed.

     "Please, call me Alton. You need any help here?" Alton said.

     "My car's just out of gas," Dave said. Alton nodded and looked as if he was thinking.

     "Actually," he began, "I think I might have some extra in my car."

     "Oh, you don't need to-"

     "Oh, I insist!" Alton said. "Come on!" Alton gestured to come with him, most likely towards his own car, which made Dave feel a little nervous. He shook his head and got out of the car to follow Alton.

     "Thank you," Dave said. Alton chuckled.

     "It's no problem, really!" The two laughed quietly, almost nervously among each other as they walked towards Alton's car. Dave watched silently as Alton opened the trunk of his car and lugged out the tank of gas, and it was a little bit hot to see him do it. Dave tried to shake away his arousal, but it was getting harder to do now that he was in closer proximity to Alton.

     "Hey, you're staring," Alton said, shaking away the thoughts in Dave's head successfully.

     "Sorry," Dave stuttered. Alton smirked.

     "It's okay, I'd stare if I was in your place too," Alton said. Dave wasn't sure what Alton meant by that, but just the possibility that Alton might be hitting on him made him even more nervous and aroused. He wondered for a bit whether he should try to flirt back. _Fuck it_ , Dave thought, _I have nothing to lose in my relationship with this man_.

     "I don't know if I have anything in me that would appeal to you," Dave said, his tone flirtatious but vaguely nervous. Alton raised one eyebrow.

    "Well, what do you think I look for in a person?" Alton asked in a similarly flirtatious voice. _Shit_ , Dave thought, _I'm b_ _eing flirted with by Alton Brown_.

* * *

 

     One thing led to another, and they were now making out inside of Alton's car. Alton was on top of Dave, who was laying on the backseat of the car. Both of them were hard and rubbing each others' clothed cocks on the other. It had been a good ten minutes, when Alton broke apart to speak.

     "Wait, Dave, you think we'll need a condom and...?" Dave nodded and smirked.

     "I'd say so," he said, his breathing heavy. 

     "Alright, I'll take it out when we need it," Alton said. They went back to kissing passionately.

     Suddenly, they heard a knock on the car window that sounded _very_ familiar to Dave. He sat up and looked out the window, and Alton followed. Immediately, Dave recognized the bleached floof. Dave cracked open the window.

     "Martin, what do you want?" he asked. Martin rolled his eyes.

     "We were supposed to go to band practice together, and you're doing this again?" Martin said angrily. Dave rolled his eyes.

     "You spend so much time with the instruments, and now's not a good time, anyway, Martin," Dave said, embarrassed.

     "You know what, whatever, Dave! Just promise to come to the next one, for Christ's sake." Dave nodded. Martin walked away without another word, and Dave looked to Alton apologetically.

     "It's okay," Alton said, "in fact, I didn't know you were in a band!" Alton sounded genuinely interested. Dave knew, from that moment on, that he and Alton would get along just fine.


End file.
